Gothic Diapey Love in Sleepy Hollow
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This fanfic celebrates Crimson and Ennui's wedding anniversary, as they go to Sleepy Hollow, New York. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by myself and Hellflores.


Gothic Diapey Love in Sleepy Hollow

 **Summary: This story involving our favorite Gothic Pairing Crimson and Ennui going to Sleepy Hollow, New York to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Co-Written by me and Hellflores.**

 **P.S. Andrew is Ennui's real name, and Ashley is Crimson's real name. ENJOY!**

It was Crimson and Ennui's Wedding Anniversary as they decided to visit The Washington Irving Hotel as they were at the Honeymoon Suite and the suite was filled with Gothic Decorations that were based "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow as Crimson and Ennui got back from a night on the town.

"I bet it was nice to have a fun night at the same town that inspired the famous story." Crimson said to Ennui.

"It was!" Ennui responded back in agreement as he and Crimson admired the night sky as well the graveyard that was close to their hotel.

"I'm so happy that we took this vacation for our anniversary of being married." Ennui said to Crimson as they were holding hands.

"Yeah…" Crimson said as she held onto Ennui's arm.

"Thanks…for being there for me since we met." Crimson said to Ennui.

"I should thank you too, if I didn't meet you, my life would have been the same... but you made my life better." Ennui responded to Crimson as she smiled a bit.

"Hehehe…" Crimson giggled a bit as she blushed as well.

"So, what did you think of this destination? Sleepy Hollow?" Ennui asked her.

"It's just like the book... it even almost resembles the theme from the film." Crimson answered Ennui.

"I couldn't agree with you more... Crimson, Can I ask you something?" Ennui agreed and asked Crimson who looked at her husband and nodded.

"Sure, what is it?" Crimson said to Ennui for the answer as she asked Ennui as he was blushing like wild.

"Well... I'm only wondering... what do you like about wearing these... adult diapers?" Ennui asked Crimson as she blushed as well.

"Well, to be honest...they are different, but they are soft, adorable, cute, reminds me of a simpler time, and they are kind of sexy in my opinion. What do you think about them?" Crimson answered him, and asked him as well.

"Okay then, to be honest as well... I kinda like them. Though they are different, it makes me feel like... I'm my younger self... the same one that was…Happy." Ennui explained to Crimson as he looked at the sky while Crimson almost smiled at him.

"But, they are kinda sexy I guess." Ennui also said to Crimson.

"Don't lie to me, Andrew. We both know, you do like to wear them…" Crimson said to Ennui as she went up to his ear and began to whisper something in his ear.

"Every time we 'link' with each other…" Crimson whispered into Ennui's ear.

"Ashley!" Ennui aka Andrew said to Crimson aka Ashley as the two were blushing now, but Crimson/Ashley was grinning also.

"Don't ignore it, Ennui. I know you really love it..." Crimson/Ashley said as she slowly nibbled on his ear, making him blush more while his spine shivered.

"Mmm… s-stop that…" Ennui/Andrew said to Crimson/Ashley.

"Nope." Crimson said to Ennui as she continued to tease Ennui, making his hormones grow rapidly.

"Damn it! Is she making me want to please her soul out? If so…it's working!" Ennui said in his head thinking about what's going on.

"Spill your guts, Ennui...I know you love diapers, and you love diaper sex." Crimson said to Ennui making him blush to the max.

"Goddamn it!" Ennui shouted as he stopped Crimson but he also pushed her against the wall as he was near her face and near the brink of Total horniness.

"You want the truth?!" Ennui asked Crimson, who nodded but she was feeling hornier when Ennui show dominance toward her.

"Yes...! I do love it...! but the way we do it, it's different!" Ennui finally answered Crimson as she pulled his head closer to her.

"I fucking know... we don't do gentle at all." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Absolutely... my Queen of the dark..." Ennui said to Crimson as they pulled into a deep passionate yet rough kiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" The two goths moaned against their kiss as they kept making out for a few more seconds until they went outside to the graveyard as they kept making out until Crimson had a brilliant idea.

"Do you want a sex tape?" Crimson asked Ennui.

"Course." Ennui answered her as she pulled out the video camera and she started to record.

"Hello there, It's me Crimson Wilson. This here is my King of the dark, my husband, Ennui Wilson." Crimson said introducing herself and Ennui to the camera.

"Hello there, if you're wondering, me and my wifey are in New York but in the destination, that inspired the book 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow' written by Washington Irving." Ennui said to the camera.

"Yes, plus it's our wedding anniversary. So tonight, me and my Gothic king will have Hawt, rough, yet pleasant Diapey sex... outside the graveyard." Crimson said to the camera as she placed it down on top of a stand as they start their lovemaking by kissing each other hard as Ennui leaned against a Tombstone.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as Ennui rubbed Crimson's back while Crimson rubbed Ennui's chest.

"You are beyond beauty, Crimson." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Thank you, my dark, diapey king...I want your long and hawd scepter." Crimson said as she grabs it out as it was 10 inches long and 3 inches wide as she was impressed with Ennui's length.

"Nice baba your highness." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Hehe... thanks." Ennui said to Crimson soon started to stroke Ennui's hard baba hard while she continues kissing him as she soon began kissing and sucking on his neck.

"Mmmmmm! Yes! Hawder!" Ennui moaned, and shouted.

"With pleasure..." Crimson said as she sucked his neck harder and increased her rubbing pace on his baba.

"Ohhhhhh! Yeah! This is so awesome Crimson! Feels so good on my hawd cock!" Ennui moaned and shouted as Crimson kept rubbing it until she stopped to prevent a pre-Cumsies to happen from Ennui.

"Now then... time for me to suck your life out!" Crimson said before she got down and began sucking Ennui's baba hard and rough.

"Mmmmm!" Crimson moaned and muffled in pleasure as she began rubbing her diapered area hard.

"Ohhhh! Fuck!" Ennui moaned and shouted as he bit his lip as Crimson sucked his baba hard, not going easy at all.

"Mmmm! Yes, Hawder, my Hawt Gothic Queen!" Ennui shouted and moaned out in such pleasure.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Ennui kept moaning louder and louder in pure delight while Crimson kept sucking on his baba as it was about to happen.

"Shit!" Ennui shouted as he grabbed Crimson's head and pounded her mouth hard.

"I'm Cumsies! I can't hold it much longer, my Gothic Queen!" Ennui shouted at Crimson with pleasure as she kept sucking it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Crimson moaned and muffled as she was enjoying Ennui's hard pounding in her mouth.

"Here it... AHHHHH!" Ennui hollowed as he climaxed hard inside Crimson's mouth.

"Fuck yes!" Ennui shouted as he pulled out but stroked his baba hard and fast, letting out more of his Cumsies for his queen.

"Mmmmm!" Crimson moaned as she swallowed his man made Gothic Cumsies.

"How divine." Crimson said to Ennui.

"Thank you, now it's time for me to pleasure my Gothic Diapey Queen's area." Ennui said before he placed his baba back in his diaper, then he starts to rub Crimson's diapered area as she was turned on by his touch, and the sound of the crinkling of the diaper.

"Mmmm... yes, just like that!" Crimson said to Ennui.

"I see you're enjoying this... but this is even better!" Ennui said to Crimson as he soon started rubbing her area harder.

"Ohhhh! Yes! Hawder, please!" Crimson said as she enjoyed it as their breaths were seen in condensation.

"Oh! Ennui! Keep going my Gothic King!" Crimson shouted.

"Of course." Ennui said as he also started to lick her diapered area, while he also kept licking her diapered area, as he also added in his fingers as he was still rubbing her diaper with his other hand.

"Ohhh! Yes yes yes!" Crimson said as she pulled down her dress, revealing her breasts as she rubbed and squeezed them hard.

"Ahhhh! Hawder! I beg of you!" Crimson moaned and screamed at Ennui.

"Beg for it, hearing your begging or demanding for more is hawt... so do it!" Ennui said to Crimson making her beg more.

"Please Ennui! Please! Keep pleasuring my diapey pussy! I'm begging of you! KEEP IT UP UNTIL I CUMSIES!" Crimson said to Ennui.

"That's better." Ennui said as he resumed his licking, fingering, and rubbing of her diapered area.

"Mmmm!" Ennui moaned and muffled in pleasure.

"Ahhhh! Oh, dear fucking god! I WUV YOU SO MUCH, MY GOTHIC KING OF THE NIGHT!" Crimson said and moaned out in such heavenly pleasure.

"I wuv you too, my Gothic Queen of the night!" Ennui said as he continued his hard pleasure as it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES ENNUI! HERE IT COMES!" Crimson shouted as she was about to burst.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Crimson screamed as she climaxed all over Ennui's face as he swallowed every bit of her gothic milky.

"That was delicious, and divine." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Thankies." Crimson responded back as they blushed.

"Now comes the final part of it." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Perfect!" Crimson said as she pulled Ennui close to her.

"I want you to drag me down to your hawt, sexy, erotic hell! Do not hold back at all!" Crimson whispered to Ennui as he felt himself getting harder as Crimson leaned against a tombstone and Ennui held one of her legs up and began to thrust into her area, hard.

"Ohhhhh!" Crimson and Ennui moaned in complete pleasure as he started to pound his queen's diapered area hard while they started to kiss each other.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as Ennui keeps it up as Crimson rubs her diapered area with one hand, and stroked Ennui's long flowing hair with her other hand.

"I will take you to my hawt, sexy, erotic Heaven! It's Hell trying to get to Heaven! and this is our version of Heaven! Isn't it my queen?" Ennui said to Crimson and even asked her.

"Ohhh! Absolutely! Drag me down even more!" Crimson moaned out and answered Ennui's question as she kissed Ennui once again as he increased his pounding, slamming his waist against hers.

"Mmmmmmmmm! I wuv you so much!" Crimson moaned and shouted at Ennui.

"Same here…" Ennui said back as they kissed harder as Ennui kept going harder with the pounding, while Crimson kept rubbing herself even harder as well.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Ennui moaned out in pleasure and glee as well, and they kept at it until it was time.

"Oh God! It's happening again!" Crimson shouted at Ennui.

"Cumsies?" Ennui asked Crimson.

"Same here!" Ennui shouted out as he kept pounding Crimson's diapered area, harder and harder over and over again while Crimson pleasured herself harder repeatedly until it was time.

"Here it comes! AHHHHHHHHH!" They both shouted as they climaxed at the same time, then Ennui pulled out, climaxing all over Crimson's chest while she exploded all over her diaper and Ennui's waist.

"Ahhhh… so hawt!" They said to each other as they kissed as they quickly cleaned themselves up, and headed back to their room…but the fun wasn't over yet as they took off their wigs and makeup revealing their tan skin and orange hair as they were now ungothed but they were still in their black diapers.

"It's not over yet, am I right Ennui...or should I say...Andrew?" Crimson said and asked Ennui and called him by his real name, Andrew.

"Yes…Ashley!" Ennui/Andrew answered Crimson and called her by her real name as the two turned to the camera.

"You watched us have diapey sex as Goths... now watch us as regular people." Crimson/Ashley said as they soon started to kiss once again, laying in their beds, feeling their bodies.

"Mmmmm! Still hawd and big are you my King." Crimson/Ashley said as she resumed sucking on Andrew's baba while he moaned and rubbed her soft orange hair.

"Keep going! Feel even better than before..." Ennui/Andrew said as Crimson/Ashley understood and sucked him harder.

"Oh yes! Hawder! My Queen." Ennui/Andrew said to Crimson/Ashley.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Ashley moaned and muffled as she kept sucking on Andrew's baba as she deepthroated and deepdrooled it until they began to do the 69.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled as Ashley sucked her hubby's baba harder while Andrew returned the favor by licking and sucking her area while even flickering her diapered clit.

"Mmmm! So good!" Both of them moaned and said as they enjoyed it as Ashley had a really sexy idea, as she stopped her sucking and then started to rub Andrew's baba with her 32 B-cup sized tits.

"Mmm!" Andrew moaned even more as Ashley began titty-fucking and suck his baba harder.

"Mmmmm! Hawder!" Andrew moaned and shouted as he was enjoying it.

"Sure thing my king." Ashley said as she kept titty-fucking and sucking his baba until the explosion happened.

"Ohhh! Cumsies time again!" Andrew/Ennui and Ashley/Crimson moaned and shouted as they climaxed as Ennui/Andrew climaxed all over Crimson/Ashley's mouth as she climaxed all over Ennui/Andrew's face as well.

"Mmmmmm!" They both moaned during their climax as they shared another kiss and before Ennui/Andrew could flip her, Crimson/Ashley pushed him against the bed.

"Huh?" Ennui/Andrew asked Crimson/Ashley.

"Oh no you don't." Crimson/Ashley said before she turned around, sitting on Ennui/Andrew's waist.

"You took control during the fucking… now it's my turn!" Crimson/Ashley said to Ennui/Andrew as he felt his spine shake and rumble like the 1960 Valdivia Earthquake but it was a 10 on the scale as Andrew aka Ennui loved the dominant side of Ashley aka Crimson.

"Ohhhh…I would love that." Andrew shuddered, moaned, and said in response.

"Good!" Ashley said before she stood up, grabbed Andrew's baba and started to give it a good stroke as she placed it against her diapered area as she got it hard enough as she placed it against her area and it entered her.

"Ohhhhhh!" Ashley moaned out in pleasure as she got used to his baba inside of her for a second before she started to move up and down, pleasuring herself hard.

"Ohhhh!" Ashley moaned once again.

"Fuck yeah!" Andrew shouted as he groped and squeezed her chest as she kept moving up and down, feeling her diaper wearing Goth King's hard baba.

"Mmmmmmmmm! So soft and hawt!" Andrew moaned and said to Ashley.

"Thankies Andrew!" Ashley said as she increased her pace, slamming herself against his baba even harder.

"I wuv you so much!" Ashley said to Andrew.

"I wuv you too!" Andrew said in response, then he took control back control as he grabbed her waist and moved his waist in the same pace as Ashley.

"Mmmmmm!" Andrew moaned in complete ecstasy.

"Yes!" Ashley shouted out to Andrew as she enjoyed his pounding.

"Do you wuv it when I fuck you in Diapeys Ashley?" Andrew asked Ashley.

"Yes! So very much! With our makeup on or without the makeup! I still wuv it!" Ashley answered Andrew.

"Good!" Andrew said as they soon leaned in close and makeout as Andrew kept fucking his Queen of the night.

"Mmmm…! Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned during their brief but sexy makeout session as they kept at it until it was time.

"Ashley... I am getting closer... I cannot hold it much longer!" Andrew said as Ashley soon grabbed Andrew's face before she began to speak.

"Then Don't hold back at all! Go all out! I want you to take me to our Heaven and fill me my Dark King of the night!" Ashley said and shouted to Andrew before she began to whisper in his ear.

"Make a Baby inside of me." Ashley said to Andrew with a whisper.

"Really?" Andrew asked Ashley who nodded.

"Alright dear, I'll do it." Andrew said as he began pounding her diapered area harder than ever before as it was time.

"ASHLEY!" Andrew screamed out Ashley's name.

"ANDREW!" Ashley responded back by screaming out his name.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The two screamed in absolute and ecstatic pleasure as Andrew climaxed hard inside of his queen, while Ashley climaxed all over his waist and on the bed as well. Ashley fell on top of Andrew's shoulder as he held her close as they were panting to regain their breath.

"Wow…" They said as they were tired, yet happy on the inside.

"Goodnight." Ashley said to the camera as she stopped recording and then they kissed.

"We should changey, change back into our goth selves, and then get ready for bed." Andrew said as they kissed once again, as they got their makeup, and wigs back on as they began to change each other's diapers before they also started to talk to each other.

"Crimson, were you serious about the baby thing?" Ennui asked Crimson.

"Of course! I mean... you and I are married and well... I mean I have been thinking about having kids." Crimson answered Ennui.

"But... does this involve what happened to your parents?" Ennui asked Crimson as he held her close before she sighed and held his hand.

"Losing my parents was heartbreaking, but it made me who I am today. And also... this could be a since to do something we both missed... being loved. I've always wanted to care a child of my own." Crimson answered Ennui as he slowly smiled, and kissed Crimson's head as they finished their diaper changes and began to lay on their bed.

"Why did you become a Goth?" Crimson asked Ennui.

"My parents were going through a divorce." Ennui answered Crimson.

"Sorry Ennui." Crimson responded back as they kissed again.

"If the baby is a girl, how about Luna?" Ennui asked Crimson.

"That's so sweet, if it's a boy?" Crimson responded back, and asked Ennui.

"How about…Colt." Ennui answered back.

"I like that." Crimson said to Ennui as they kissed again.

"How would you feel about wearing these diapers for a while?" Crimson asked Ennui.

"I do like them, and I am planning on wearing them for a while longer…but I don't think wearing them forever would be my thing. Sorry though." Ennui said to Crimson and apologized to her.

"It's okay... I may wear these for a while since I am now pregnant." Crimson said as Ennui rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah... maybe we should wear these for a while longer." Ennui said to Crimson in agreement.

"It would be really nice though, well... Goodnight." Crimson said to Ennui as he turned the lights off and held Crimson closer.

"Goodnight, My Gothic Diapey Queen." Ennui said to Crimson.

"Goodnight, my Gothic Diapey King." Crimson said back to Ennui as they soon fell asleep.

 **How was it? Was it dark enough? The next fanfic in the series involves Jacques and Josee as they are getting ready for their wedding.**

 **I would like to thank Hellflores for co-writing this fanfic with me.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
